Walter White vs Mysterio (OMM)
Walter White vs Mysterio is an OMM by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 1! Breaking Bad vs Marvel Comics! Just because you are good at something doesn't mean you get recognition, So when these two realised this they decided to become villains, Who will win and dies in this battle! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Battle Location: New Mexico (Breaking Bad) Sales of Crystal Meth were at an all-time low and when finally someone had ordered a batch, Walt was gonna make sure that everything went smoothly. After a while, Walt had finally arrived inside the middle of a large warehouse with a gun in his jacket pocket in case of robbery. But surprisingly the sale was actually going well until Mysterio had arrived in a wall of emerald smoke. "Disperse you fools, Otherwise, you will face my power!" Mysterio bellowed as he caused all of the buyers to run off with their tails between their legs, but only one stood, Walter White with a look of anger on his face. "Either you are extremely brave for a man your age or completely idiotic!" Mysterio jokes as he landed gracefully onto the floor. "Shut the hell up you bastard you ruined my deal!" Walter shouted as he aimed his pistol at Mysterio's face. "Suit yourself fool you have sealed your fate." FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN! FIGHT! Walter White was the first one to attack thanks to his overwhelming anger, He fired a few shots towards Beck's way expecting to land a shot only to land into the brick wall. "Where are you!?" Walt shouted while he kept his gun tracked and looked around the room for his foe. Mysterio responded with a bolt to the back of the head making him fall to his knee. Walt looked behind him only to see Beck coming towards him, And so he punched him in the face sending him stumbling before he responded by equipping a fly swatter and began slapping the Spider-Man villain before he then fired a shot into Beck's head sending him to the floor, At least Walt thought it was as suddenly he disappeared in a wall of smoke. "What the hell!?" The Drug Dealer questioned as he then began running towards his car in fear, Completely forgetting all of the drugs he had just tried to sell except for one small bag of blue meth. Jumping into his vehicle, Walt drove as fast as he could, 100 MPH would deffo be an understatement. Until suddenly he was stopped when Mysterio knocked his car over with a blast of energy, Walt crawled away from the scene as he suddenly saw Mysterio with an army of police officers surrounding him and asking him to freeze and put his hands up, The Drug Dealer crawled once again towards his car and clicked a button that he held in his hand which suddenly created a large gun that emerged from the trunk and began firing across the area causing all of the illusions to disappear while Mysterio transported away from the scene. When the gun finally ran out of shots, Mysterio appeared back in front of the broken Walter White and grabbed him by his throat. Walt gagged in agony as he tried to escape from Mysterio's grasp with frantic kicks, But soon he was thrown into the air and turned to ashes with a blast. K.O! Conclusion The winner is Mysterio!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:Irish VS Writer OMM Category:What if OMMs Category:TV vs Comics themed OMM's Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere